Room 206: Forgiven but not Forgotten
by scasfra
Summary: Room 206 in Paris holds a painful piece of Nate's and Sophie's past. She forgave him in the past, will she forgive him now that he obliges her to relieve those memories? two chapter story. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Leverage or anything related to it.**

She was so happy they were doing a job in Paris, all of that is ruined now. From all the Hotels in the city he had to pick this one and from all the rooms in all the floors he had told the hacker to book her on this one? That sadistic bastard!

* * *

She's already on her floor when her mind drifts to him again. She hasn't seen him in three months now and she's starting to worry. What happened to him? Why did he disappear? Nobody knows, everyone noticed; when a man like Nathan Ford falls of the grid people notice, but they don't actually know why. They don't wonder or care since their jobs are much easier now that he is not around. Except for her, she cares, she worries and she truly enjoyed their games of chasing; now it's just plain easy and boring.

She takes the key-card out of her pocket, room 206, her favourite suit in her favourite hotel in Paris. Not everything is bad, she stole a million worth Degas with almost no effort and now she gets to take a bubble bath and drink red wine.

She gasps as the door shuts behind her, never taking her hands of the painting; he's here. Nathan bloody Ford is inside her room. He chuckles at her face.

-Don't worry; I am not here to take the painting from you! - She looks at him analysing him, making sure his words are believable.

He made himself at home, drank one and half bottle of Scotch already; the glass sitting on the bed table next to him. There's something off about him, but she can't quite understand what it is.

-Why are you here than? - Is all she manages to ask not even realising she didn't move from her place. He gets up from the king sized bed and she spots how much weight he lost, how much messier his curls are and for a moment she believes he's incredibly older.

He's face to face with her now and she can finally see what's so off about him: his eyes; they look so sad, they look so unbelievably broken as if someone ripped his heart from his chest tearing it apart after. He tugs a strand of dark hair behind her ear, moving it way from her forehead, the back of his fingers brush her cheek lightly and she can't help, but to lean against him closing her eyes for the sparkle of a moment. He leans more and as he speaks she can feel his breath against her neck and it gives her goose bumps and shivers down her spine, he smells of whiskey; she never saw him that drunk before.

-You are so beautiful! - His voice is low and husky and she's never heard it before either.

His right hand comes to rest on the curve of her hip while the other frames her jaw.

He nibbles at her earlobe and proceeds to make his way down her neck. "So -kiss- beau - kiss- ti - kiss - ful."

When he kisses her collarbone, his teeth scrapping her skin, she shuts her eyes moaning softly.

-And this dress - he says between kisses. His right hand on her thigh, caressing the skin he finds underneath it. – You kill in it!

He finally kisses her on the lips; her body finally reacts, her arms circling his neck, one of her hands tugging at his hair. His right hand made its way up her thigh finding her panties and it's now brushing the waistband of it, the other came to rest on her waist.

His tongue is already in her mouth, exploring, when a light tilts inside her head. She pushes him way by the shoulders, he frowns at her.

-I thought you wanted this. - She does, she has dreamt of this so many times, but not like this, this is wrong.

-The thing I like the most about you is your heart. You are a good man, Nathan, don't ruin that now. - He finally understands her and smirks at the choice of words, lifting his left hand to her eye sight.

-Maggie and I… We are not together anymore... - He kisses her again, harshly this time, his body aching with need, his hand going up her thing again, searching for her underwear. - Please, I need this... - He whispers and that's all that takes for her to give in.

What happens next is fast and harsh, he reaches a hand on his belt buckle and manages to undo his pants while still kissing her, she helps him to lower his boxers while he pulls at her dress, lifting it just above her waist, his fingers brush against her centre through the thin fabric of her underwear. She moans again and he chuckles.

-You really want this!

He's unexpectedly impersonal while he thrusts into her, not showing any signs of care or love. He comes undone, his face buried on the curve of her neck, he says Maggie's name instead of hers and she freezes. He pulls away without even facing her, pulls his clothes up, dressing and leaving out the door.

When she doesn't move he grabs her by the shoulders moving her to the side and out of his way, she's so shocked she doesn't even react. He stops at the door frame without turning around and mutters something that sounds like "Thank you" and "I'm sorry".

He's long gone and she's still frozen against the wall with her panties down her ankles and her dress all wrinkled down her thighs. She's so hurt she doesn't even cry.

She blames him because he used her and blames herself because she was so blind by the charming man she used to know she allowed him to. She swears she'll move on, that she'll stop thinking about him, and that she'll play her game the way she always did not allowing her memories of Mr. Ford getting on her way.

Three months later she goes to Florence where she steals many paintings from a private collection that's insured on millions by I.Y.S, she knows they won't risk it and send some rookie agent after her; she knows they will send their best: Mr. Ford.

She's so disappointed when Sterling shows up instead of him she shouts at the man not caring he's about to arrest her. She bribes him, she'll tell him where she kept the paintings (those painting never were her true goal) if Sterling tells her why he is replacing Nate.

He tells her everything, he tells her how Sam got sick and died how Nathan drank himself to oblivion throwing his job away and causing his wife to divorce him; Sophie cries that night.

She now knows what was so off about him that night, she now knows he went to her just a couple of months after Sam's death, a few weeks after Maggie left and she forgives him. That's why she accepts to work for him a few years later.

She doesn't forget though and she never comes back to that room, not until today; she was so going to kill him!

**I hope you enjoyed this, review if you want to read the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for keeping you waiting but the begging of this story was never good enough I and I had to write a few times. I hope you like the way it turned out!**

Nate followed her into to the room as she took her high heels and her earrings; that day had been an exhaustive one. Lucille III was gone for good, Eliot had a broken rib and Parker had broken a new record of escaping seven security guards. Sophie, on her part, had to be three different women just to get to the mark and to top it all she was truly pissed at him.

The grifter saw the mastermind through the mirror, but said nothing, she didn't know what his twisted little game was, yet there was no way in hell she was letting him win.

He approached her, hugging her by the waist, his blue eyes staring at the darkness of her own.

-I thought you forgave me... - His lips brushed the bare skin of her shoulder, she turned around and pushed him away.

-That's exactly my problem, Nate! I forgave you so, why are you doing this? Why are you opening old wounds? - He shrugged.

-You used to love this room, why?

-Why should I tell you? - He approaches her again, his hands stopping carefully at her waist, his blue eyes seeing through hers and he gives her a strange smile, the one you give children when you want them to trust you.

-I hurt you; you loved this room before I ruined it for you, before I used you - He's aware he used her? She's definitely going to kill him! - And I want to make up for that, but I need to know why.

-You are going to make that up for me? - She burst out laughing; she laughs so much he thinks she's gone mad. - You don't know what you broke that night, with my past, with us; you don't know! That's not something you can fix! What are you going to do? Shag me now that we are together just so that we are ok? - He grabs her by the shoulders and kisses her, she tries to fight him at first, yet again, she's never strong enough to fight him, and she never was.

He softly steps way, brushes her cheeks with the back of his fingers and kisses her on the forehead only to lock his eyes with her again.

-I was honest with you that night you know? You really are beautiful! - She pushes him way and tries to leave.

-You can shove those compliments up your arse! - She's mad at him for trying to play her and once again, mad at herself for giving in, even if for only a moment. He grabs her by the arm making her face him again.

-Soph, you don't understand. I never meant to hurt you!

He didn't. He was so sick of feeling empty and he remembered her and how alive he felt every time he saw her, every time he chased her, that he decided to pay her a visit. He got way too drunk before she arrived and when she did he felt even worse because seeing her didn't lift any weight from his shoulders as he thought it would. She was so incredibly beautiful, so fascinating ever since day he met her. What amazed him the most was the way she saw him.

Sophie saw the man he didn't anymore, the man he looked for in front of the mirror every damn morning since Sam's death, hell, she loved that man! She loved him, he didn't.

He never meant to hurt her, but he was sick of being alone, so sick of being lost he believed she could heal him, if he let her love him maybe she could find the man he used to be and bring him back... That's what he thought, off course that didn't happen. He was with her and all he kept thinking was his old life and how much he wanted it back, how much he wanted his family again, how much he wanted to be with Sam and Maggie... He said his wife's name and felt Sophie freeze against him. He had wronged her, used her to feel better and only ended up feeling worse...

He left that night with the certainty the man he used to be wouldn't come back ever again.

-So you want that man to come back, is that it? - Her arms are crossed in front of her chest on a defensive posture. He arches an eyebrow at her.

-No, I will never be that man again, but that's ok because the man I am now is not that bad after all, what I want is to give you back this room... - He fills is chest with air, it's never easy for him to open his heart; this time he has to do it though. - Sophie, you have done so much for me, I don't even know the number of times you pulled me of the wrecker, the number of times you stayed by my side when none else would... All I want is to give back a little, that's all. - She finally opens up, smiling slightly, her arms are still crossed though; she's not going to be easy with him on this one...

-And no Soph, I am not going to "shag" you, but I do can make love with you later if you insist... - He winks at her while, flirting, she walks to the bathroom.

When Sophie leaves the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and another one around her hair the fireplace is one, there's a table set with food in the middle of the room and there's music playing. Nate's waiting with a dark suit on and a tie that makes the deep of his eyes pop up like waves on the sea, there's a Champaign bottle on an ice bucket waiting for her too.

He waits for her to get ready like the gentleman he is, when she approaches the dinner table he pulls her chair for her, strategically placing her against the fireplace. He likes the way the fire stays behind her, the way light and shadow dance together on the walls and upon her, making her even more beautiful.

Neither of them drinks much; he's an alcoholic in recuperation and she doesn't care that much about drinking. When they finish eating he gets up from his place and extends her his hand.

-May I have this dance, please?

She's bare foot when they dance, her head remains against his chest while he slowly moves, within the music, around the room. At first he gives her one of his hands while the other remains on the blade of her shoulder, however, by the time the music finishes, both of his hands are at her waist and hers are at his shoulders, her eyes glow with the fire and he thinks he never saw her this astonishing.

-Breath taking... - Is all he manages to say before their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

And they do make love. He's more attentive this time, taking his time to undress her, let the zip of her dress run down her back, showing more and more skin as it is. There's no urgency, all they see is one another and that's all they need.

They take their time, he caresses and kisses every part of her body he can reaches, her hands travel on his skin, starting a fire there that only her lips can extinguish; her nails dig on his back as he kisses her collarbone; her legs around his waist, his hands dancing on the most intimate curves of her body.

He swallows her moans with a kiss when she goes over the edge and when he comes undone he says her name, repeatedly. "Sophie, Sophie, Sophie..." Because she's the only one leaving inside his mind and inside his heart...

Sophie rolls on the bed and he takes the moment to embrace her by the waist, she turns to him and places a quick kiss on his chest.

-My parents are the reason. - She drops after a short silence.

-What? - He has one of his hands behind his head, on the pillow, the other runs free across her body as one of her legs tangles in the middle of his.

-You asked me why I loved this room so much, the reason is my parents. My mom died when I was little and I went to live with my granddad never seeing my father again, this was the last place I remember us being together and happy... it felt like home...

-Until I took that from you... - She attempts to smile at him, yet he can still see the sadness on her eyes. She leans and steals a kiss from him.

-It's all forgiven Mr. Ford. Let the past live in the past. I all I care about it's the present; our present! - He smirks and rolls over, kissing her on the neck.

-Really? Because I care about our future. - She giggles as starts to lower himself down, kissing her on the shoulder.

**So what do you think? Did Nate have a good reason to book Sophie on that room or not?**

**Please review, your opinions make me happy!**


End file.
